


Prophet Pin Up

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for HP_Nextgen100's prompt # 127: The Daily Prophet.Warnings:None, really. A lot of teasing?Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Prophet Pin Up

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for HP_Nextgen100's prompt # 127: The Daily Prophet.
> 
> **Warnings:** None, really. A lot of teasing?
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Prophet Pin Up

~

“I hate you,” muttered James.

“Why? I’m lovely.” Scorpius pivoted, showing off his backside. James looked away guiltily. 

“You tricked me into this, you…Slytherin!” 

Scorpius flipped his hair over his shoulder, smouldering at the camera. “It’s for a good cause, so hush and keep posing. And you _love_ that I’m Slytherin.” 

“Whatever,” James grumbled, but he did smile as the _Daily Prophet_ photographer continued snapping pictures. 

Finally, just when James thought he was going to collapse, the photographer said, “That’s it! Thanks, lads.” 

“When will it be published?” Scorpius asked, Summoning a dressing gown. 

“This weekend.”

Scorpius smirked. “Perfect.”

~

“Wow,” said Albus Severus, holding up the _Daily Prophet_ for everyone to see. “You make a great a pin-up, bro.” 

Shaking his head and silently vowing retribution on Scorpius, James bent low over his breakfast, but that didn’t stop his siblings. 

“Oooh,” said Lily, pretending to swoon. “You’re famous! May I have your autograph, Jamie?” 

Harry shook his head. “That’s enough.” He winked. “You’re embarrassing our newest underwear model celebrity.” 

Severus, beside him, smirked. “Potters do love notoriety.” 

Harry grinned at him. “Seriously, James. Congratulations.”

“Indeed. Congratulations.” 

James sighed. “Thanks, Dad. Severus.” Yes, he was going to kill Scorpius Malfoy.

~

Arriving at Malfoy Manor, James demanded to see Scorpius. The house-elf, eyes wide, took him to Scorpius’ suite. 

James knocked, and when he didn’t hear anything, opened the door. “Scorpius?” 

Scowling, James looked around. Several copies of the _Daily Prophet_ lay about, and James rolled his eyes. 

“Ohhh, James,” Scorpius moaned from an adjoining room. 

“Oh, har har, very funny,” James said, walking over. “My family did that all morning over breakfast—Oh shit!” 

Scorpius, on a chair, legs spread, was wanking, his head thrown back. And the moment he saw James, he bit his lip and came, cock pulsing. 

~

“Fuck,” James muttered as he paced. “Shit.” 

As he was about to Disapparate, the door opened and Scorpius emerged, fully dressed, expression unreadable. 

“I’m sorry!” James blurted. “I shouldn’t have barged in.” 

Scorpius raised an eyebrow, looking for all the world like he hadn’t just been coming hard moments earlier. “How did you get in?”

“House-elf,” James choked out. 

“Ah.” Scorpius gestured, and all the _Daily Prophets_ folded themselves into a neat pile. “Well, I suppose it’s time you found out.” 

“Found out?” 

“That I fancy you.” 

“Right.” James exhaled. “I…wow.”

Scorpius smiled faintly. “Good wow?”

James swallowed. “Very.” 

~

“I wish you’d just joined me earlier,” Scorpius murmured. 

James, staring at the ceiling, frowned. “Hm?” 

“I was dressed for two minutes.” Scorpius waved at his crumpled robes at the foot of the bed. “Wasted a fabulous outfit.” 

James snorted. “Just quit wearing fancy robes.” 

“Why?” 

“So I won’t have to rip them off.” 

Slowly, Scorpius smiled. “Maybe I’ll go shopping.” 

Growling, James rolled over on top of him. “Yeah?” 

Scorpius looped his arms around James’ neck. “Paying that _Daily Prophet_ photographer was worth it.”

“Wait, you _paid_ him? Why?” 

“I needed wank material.” 

James smirked. “Now you don’t.” 

“True.” 

~

Once they’d caught their breath, they gave it another go, James moving slowly as he explored Scorpius thoroughly. By the time he entered Scorpius, James was barely clinging to sanity, fighting not to come too soon.

Somehow, James managed to wait until Scorpius came before finding his own pleasure. 

Afterward, as they curled together, Scorpius hummed. “One question.” 

“Mmhm.” 

“Is there something you need to confess about your family?”

“No. Why?” 

“Earlier when you came in, you said your family was wanking to your _Daily Prophet_ picture.” 

“What? No!” 

“But you said—”

“I thought—” James groaned, kissing Scorpius. “Never mind.” 

~


End file.
